BokuKuro One-shots
by WRINIME18
Summary: I love BokuKuro...so, why not? You can request also.
1. Incomplete Dreams

"Hey Bro!" An arm suddenly wrap around my shoulders making me look at the owl — who's grinning at me, widely.

"Good morning, Bro." I greeted, calmly as we walk our way towards to an empty table. It's now lunch break and I decided to buy a food but this guy suddenly appeared out of nowhere. So, I didn't have a choice but to stay here at the cafeteria.

"How's the practice?" I asked looking at my bro; who's quite busy munching a large piece of yakisoba bread or more like a half of it in just one bit making me sweat dropped.

'He must be really hungry.' I thought quite shaking my head watching him, completely finish the bread before eating some burger.

I decided that I want to pursue my studies while Bokuto pursue his career as a volleyball player for our university; which I'm proud for him.

He gulped down before grinning at me. "The seniors is so nice!" He answered, happily which put a smile on my face.

"Bro." He called causing me to look at him, quite worried.

"Why the sudden change? Is there some things wrong?" I asked putting a hand onto his shoulder before caressing it a little as I grew worried because he didn't even answer me.

"I'd a dream last, night." He started before looking at me — straight in the eyes. "And it was me in the future." He stopped before putting his hands into my shoulder bringing me quiet closer to him as he leaned his head onto my shoulder causing me to gulp, unknowingly.

"It is bad?" I asked while looking at my bro who's still leaning his head on my shoulder.

I look around and I notice that some people staring at me, giving a suspicious look making my face heated up in embarrassment.

"C-can you continue it outside, Bro? There's some people watching us." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear it.

He nodded while pushing me away from him, softly before grabbing my wrist and dragged me to somewhere.

"Where are you taking me, bro?" I asked while being dragged away by him from the cafeteria.

"Just wait." He replied, simply and I didn't have a choice but to stay quite and being dragged away to who knows where.

I just stare at him, wanting to know what's really on his mind. It is bad that it bothers him too much?

I blinked when he suddenly stop causing me to bump onto his back. I look around, it seems like we are on a field and it just me or did I notice that no one is here?

"Bo?" I called him but he didn't look at me.

"Tetsuro." I flinched when he called me with such a low voice. Then suddenly, I found myself trapped between the wall and Bokuto.

"B-bro?" I shuttered as I look at him. What's wrong with him? Why did he suddenly became like this?

"Tetsuro." He called, sending a shiver down to my spine.

"I had a dream last night...about my future." He repeated what he'd said a while ago. "what work I'll have, what family I'll have...and then, I realize...that my dreams are incomplete." He added before staring at me eyes, softly.

"But, when I dream abort it, again...it was like a puzzle being put together to know the meaning of what I've dream of." I gulped when his eyes seems to stuck on mine.

He suddenly chuckle before putting his hands on my shoulder pulling me a bit closer to him.

"I didn't even realize that the missing piece that I'm really want to find is so close to me." He said, grinning to me. I feel myself, heating up as soon as his much bigger hands went up to my cheeks caressing it and now, I know where will this go.

"You're the missing piece of my incomplete dreams, Tetsuro." I look away not wanting to look at somewhat straightforward eyes as I calm my heart beat down.

"W-why are you so sure?" I asked.

"Because, after I had that dream...I also realized that I love you more than my bro and more than my bestfriend." He replied making me look at him, quite nervous.

"What if I don't feel anything for you?" I asked.

"Then, I will make you love me by showing my love for you." He answered with a smile making my heart beat fastened.

"Y-you dork."

"Do you love me?" I just look at him, not really knowing what to say.

"I-I don't really know, Bo." I really don't know but my heart keeps beating fast right now and my face feels hot while looking at Bokuto.

"Can I try something?" I look at him in confusion but then my eyes widened when I suddenly feelings his lips on mine. I just close my eyes when he deepen the kiss and I feel like my legs was turning into jelly when I feel his tounge brushing against my lower lips causing to grab into him like my life depends on him.

The kiss broke when I feel a bit lightheaded.

"Did you realize anything?" Bokuto asked as I leaned my head onto his shoulder, breathing heavily because of the kiss we've shared.

"You know, Kuroo..." I look up as he smile, softly. "I love you." I just gupled, I really don't know what to say.

"I can say it many times as you like." He added, a little bit proudly before inhaling some air and breathing it out.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love y—"

"That's enough." I put my face onto my hands while my face was now burning red.

"I can say it many times — until you'll say you love me too." I just stare at him while he look at me with so much determination on his eyes.

I look away with a huge blush on my face.

"Fine, I'll say it!" I barked before looking back at him as he stares at me, lovingly and also with a smile on his face.

"I love you too, you dork." I answered before looking away. I really want to hide right now because of embarrassment.

"Now way, you're so cute right now — please marry me!" He claimed with a sparkling eyes as he held my hands tight. I look at him in shock with a huge blush on my cheeks.

"E-eh?"


	2. Jealous

"Bro!" Kuroo almost jumped at the sudden shout from a really familiar voice as he was about to glance behind, he suddenly feel a arm wrapped around his shoulders.

His eyes suddenly went wide when he notice that their faces is only few inches away from each other.

Bokuto blinked his eyes in confusion while looking into Kuroo's ones.

But it suddenly vanished when the captain of Fukurodani grinned.

"Good morning, Bro!" He greeted, excitedly.

Kuroo blinked before his face heated up a bit as he look away. "Morning."

"Why's your ears are so red?" Bokuto asked touching the tip of Kuroo's ear causing it to be redden.

"I-it from cold...it's so cold right now."

Bokuto just stare at his bed-haired bro before grinning before he caress Kuroo's cheek.

"Oh! It seems like it goes down here. The redness is now on your cheeks!" He said in amusement as he continuously caressing Kuroo's cheek.

Little did Kuroo know that Bokuto was acting that he didn't know what's happening to the bed-hatred. He just wants to see the faces he make whenever he excuses about the redness on the tip of his ear down to the redness of his checks whenever Bokuto's around.

At first, Bokuto didn't know it until he asked Konoha about Kuroo's behavior whenever the two captains meet.

'You're so cute, Kuroo.' Bokuto thought as he stares at the flushes face of Kuroo.

'So cute, that I want you to become mine.'

He grinned as he stop caressing Kuroo's cheek and wrapped his arm around his shoulders before the two of them walk first to the training camp.

•••••••••••••••••

The two separate ways to drop their bags to their respected rooms that they'll shared with their other teammates for a week. After Kuroo finished arranging his teammates — separating the first from second and third, they went back to in front of the facility to greet Karasuno who travelled from Miyagi to the Capital.

It was quite weird welcome and it's also loud because of those who has a loud mouth.

Kuroo and his other teammates went to the gym with Karasuno tailing behind them.

And the game between Fukurodani and Shinken. The captain of the Karasuno excuse their selves for a bit.

"Ah, okay...take Yaku with you he'll assist you to your rooms." Daichi nodded thanking the other captain before they excuse their selves leaving Kuroo alone.

His eyes went back to the game and watch it — well, not really more like he's watching Bokuto only.

He didn't know why. But he suddenly have a feeling for his bro, at first he was denying it but as soon as he had a prove that he's in fact in love with the captain/ace of the owls.

But he didn't want Bokuto to know about his feelings. He know that Bokuto is straight — he can see it specially to his figure.

He frowned at the thought. It quite left a sting on his heart, but what can he do?

He fell in love to a person he knows that might not love him back because he's a guy and because he knows that Bokuto is straight.

Oh, how wrong he is with that.

•••••••••••••••••••

The game is now between Nekoma against Fukurodani. Fukurodani is leading the score board with a one-set win. But right now, Nekome's leading the score board with a 23 point.

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi called before he toss to the way where his captain is.

Kuroo inspect Bokuto's eyes.

'He'll aim for a cross shot.' He thought before jumping and block the spike.

He successfully blocked it causing a smirk to form on his lips as he and Bokuto made an eye contact.

"Heh." Bokuto gritted his teeth letting a annoyed growl and quite annoyed that he get blocked.

"Nice block!" Kuroo's teammates complimented their captain.

Kuroo smiled before waiting for the whistle to blow and the ball flew off to the side of the court which easily received by Fukurodani's libero.

He watched as the ball went straight to Akaashi who toss it to Bokuto's way again.

He inspect Bokuto's eyes, again.

But it surprise him that Bokuto didn't look for where he'll be aiming his spike.

Kuroo jumped, his eyes watch Bokuto's hand.

'Straight.' He thought before following the ball as Bokuto spiked it.

"Yes!" He cheered as the ball went back to the Fukurodani's side — it means that he successfully blocked Bokuto's spike again.

And the second set goes to Nekoma.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi called wanting to know if the blocks make their captain down but it surprised him how their captain stared at the Nekoma's captain.

'It feels like he's watching Kuroo-san like he's some kind of prey.' He thought as he stared at his Captain.

"It's okay, Bokuto-kun."

Kuroo looked at the other bench where the other team and he was welcomes by a sight of the younger managed of Fukurodani wiping Bokuto's face with a towel as Bokuto just stared at her.

He felt a pang on his chest that made him hold onto it.

'What is this?' He asked looking down as his grip on his shirt tighten.

"Kuroo-san, are you okay?" His grip quickly loosen as he look down at the setter.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm okay."

That answered didn't make Kenma believed that their captain is okay.

'Something's weird.' He thought as he stared at their captain.

•••••••••••••••••••

The match ended and Fukurodani won. It was the last match of the day and now, they're preparing to take a bath after they finished their meals.

"Bokuto-kun!" Kuroo stopped at what he was about to do and look at the Fukurodani's manager. It surprised him a little because this is the boy's bathroom but the Fukurodani's manager wasn't inside.

"Yeah?" He watch as Bokuto walked outside of the room.

And it was now quite inaudible but their reactions give it away causing Kuroo to feel that pang in his chest again.

He quickly washed his face, a few times.

"Kuroo, are you alright?" He stopped washing his face as he look at Kenma who stared at him. He dry his face with a towel before he found him trembling.

"Kenma!" He shouted his name before engulfing the setter into a hug.

"Wha—" The word cut off into Kenma when his face suddenly get buried to his bestfriend.

"Ooooh!"

"Kenma, you lucky!"

"I want a hug from Kuroo-san too!"

The hug between the two suddenly turn into a group hug causing Kenma to get squeezed before his eyes landed towards Bokuto who's looking at him with those terrifying eyes.It was wide open like he wasn't planning to blinked and it was gleaming but not in a good way.

'If looks can kill, I'm now six feet under.' He thought as he sweatdropped.

••••••••••••••••••••

Kuroo couldn't sleep even he's tired from all their matches — he just couldn't find himself sleeping earlier. So, he planned to go for a walk; inhale some fresh air and lay to the grassy field while looking at the night sky.

"What are you doing here?" He just look at the Fukurodani's captain for a bit before looking back at the sky.

"I'm bored." He answered, simply before he suddenly remembered what he had see causing him to suddenly sit and stand up — ready to take his leave.

"W-wait, why are you suddenly leaving?"

He looked at Bokuto with fake confused face. "What? It is wrong to leave?" He asked that Bokuto didn't know how to answer it.

He was catch off guard when he suddenly get pulled and now he's now laying at the grass, once again.

But, what shock him the most when Bokuto's face suddenly move closer towards his. If he moves they will kiss at how close to each other.

"I'm jealous." The tone of Bokuto's voice send shiver down to Kuroo's spine and it causes him to feel butterfly in his stomach before his face explode into a red that put a tomato in shame.

"W-what?" He just blurted out because his mind was all messed up because of the Fukurodani's ace.

"I want to be hug by you, call me with such a lovely name that can make my heart flutter, only be flushed by me. I want to make you mine, Kuroo." He shiver everytime Bokuto's hot breath fanned to his ear.

He didn't know what to do. It happens so suddenly, getting a confession to the guy that make him get confused and to the guy he never expect to have a feelings towards him too.

"I-I want that also." He blurted out while his black orbs at the golden ones. His face was so red because of what's happening right now.

Bokuto grinned at how flushed and cute Kuroo is causing him to unconsciously cup Kuroo's face.

"Can I kiss you?"

What a bold question from him.

It makes the other captain a blushing mess. Before he was about to answer, he suddenly feel Bokuto's lips on his.

He was shocked at first and eyes is wide open when he suddenly feel the owl's tongue brushing against his lower lip that make him gasped. He suddenly feel Bokuto's tongue wandering around inside of his mouth causing him to close his eyes tightly as his face was now so red.

He felt dizzy. This was too much for him.

After a minute, Bokuto broke the kiss because of the lack of air.

"How's that?" Bokuto asked but froze when he sees Kuroo face; eyes that wants to be closed, blushing cheeks and a lips that gasping for air.

He cursed under his breath at the sight.

"My switch has been flipped." He mumbled but loud enough for Kuroo to heard it. After the bed-haired heard that he gulped.

'This is bad...really bad.'


	3. Cat's Ears, Cat's Tail and Owl's Wings

'Once you see something (like a tail or something of an animal) in a person that only you can see it...it means that he's/she's your destiny or soulmate.'

Kuroo didn't believe that. It's sound so unreal.

It was their practice match with Fukurodani meaning that his bro will be here in a moment.

He suddenly heard footsteps and squeak of the shoes getting nearer to where the Nekoma's standing.

He turned around to see the owls staring right back at them.

His eyes landed to his co-captain and they share a smirk.

"Thank you for having us!" Fukurodani's team said at the same time before giving a bow towards the coach of the cats who's standing besides Kuroo.

"Also, thank you for coming. Let's have a good match." Nekoma-sensei replied with a smile causing the other team to nod their heads.

"So, how's your spikes...are you using that head of yours whenever you spike?"

Bokuto give a quite forced smirk as he look at the other captain who's smirking at him with a smugness lingering on his face.

"Of course, and I can't wait to smack down it to you."

A whistle caught their attention causing the two to stop glaring daggers towards each other.

"Let's starts with a stretching then warm-ups." The assistant coach of Nekoma announced making the players nod their heads.

Kuroo look at the owl beside him while still having the smugness on his face.

"Well, can't wait to see you try." Bokuto just watch in annoyance as Kuroo walk away.

"Akaashi." The setter of Fukurodani stopped at what he was doing and look at their captain.

"Toss me all the ball 'till I break those blockers." Akaashi just stare at Bokuto before sighing.

"If you say so." He replied causing Bokuto to put down his serious act and grinned, happily.

"Really?!" He asked, excitedly.

"But, if you didn't get through to their blocks. I won't toss to you anymore." Akaashi added with a terrifying stare causing Bokuto to shiver.

"Y-yes, Akaashi-kun."

"Akaashi!"

"Yes, Bokuto-san?" The setter asked while looking at Bokuto.

"Did I look cool when I said to you that toss me all the ball 'till I break those blockers?"

"A little."

Bokuto laughed while putting a hand onto Akaashi's shoulder. "Don't be shy, I know that I'm cool!" Akaashi just sighed but he knows that Bokuto is serious about what he said. If he wants to break those walls, Akaashi will clear the path for their ace.

"Let's have a good match." The captain of both sides did a handshake before they choose head or tail.

Kuroo chose tail while Bokuto chose head.

After the coach of the Fukurodani flipped it...it's a head causing Bokuto to smirk.

"Service." Bokuto claimed as he stared at the Nekoma's captain.

Kuroo put a hand on his waist while a small smirk playing on his lips. "Well, we're going to receive."

After deciding, they went to their teammates and the game started.

"Bokuto-san!" Kuroo watch the ball without blinking as he went in front of Bokuto readying to jump and block the spike.

"1, 2, 3, jump?" Kuroo jumped with Lev on his side who's also blocking. Bokuto's eyes meet with Kuroo's a spilt second before he aim for the cross shot. But he was taken back when a hands block in causing the ball to land fastly to their side, and so fast that their libero couldn't save it.

"Yeah." Kuroo mocked causing veins on Bokuto's forehead to pop up.

He growled before facing his back to Kuroo. "Akaashi!"

"Toss me the ball, again." Akaashi just stare at their captain before nodding his head.

"Okay."

'Bokuto-san seems to be more serious, right now. I hope I know what the two captains talk about to.' Akaashi thought before he went back to where he was standing before the Nekoma's service.

"One more!" Kuroo shouted as he did a little staring contest with Bokuto.

As soon as the referee blow his whistle, a loud smack cause their staring contest to break and watch as the ball flew to the Fukurodani's side. Their libero easily receive it and the ball went to Akaashi right away.

"Bokuto-san!" He called before tossing it to where their captain standing to.

The Fukurodani's captain starts to run and jump before he smacks the ball to a straight line but Kuroo slow it down with a one touch.

"One touch!" Kuroo shouted causing Bokuto to groaned before they landed at the same time.

"I see, you're using that head of yours." Kuroo commented with a mocking smirk causing Bokuto to growled.

"I'll break that block of yours, just wait." Bokuto replied back as he gritted his teeth, annoyed that Kuroo can be able to block and get a one touch in his attack.

The sound of the ball landing quite hardly on the players' skin cause them to break their conversation as they focused on their skills; attacking and blocking.

"Chance ball!" The player in Fukurodani's side shouted before passing it to Akaashi who toss it to the direction of their captain.

Bokuto's eyes were very focused on the ball while he stick his tongue out and jump quite higher than before causing Kuroo to look at him, taken back.

'A wings?!' He thought before he blinked and jump trying to block the spike but he was to late and it smack down on their side.

"You're quite spaced out, right there, Kuroo." Kuroo flinched before slowly looking at Kenma as the setter look at him, boredly.

"Y-you think?" Kuroo asked before clearing his throat.

"Sorry about that." He added before he walk because they are now shuffling.

He glanced at Bokuto, who's beaming with joy as he successfully landed his spike.

'What did I just see a minute ago?' Kuroo thought while looking down, replaying those wings on the Bokuto's back as he spike the ball.

'That's quite terrifying.'

A/n: Hope you enjoy reading and this chapter will have a part two...so, stay tuned! ω


End file.
